A Coded Parchment
by E. C. R. Potter
Summary: FINISHED. Post Hogwarts fic. 4 years after graduation from Hogwarts, Harry Potter is an Unspeakable. With the help of Hermione and Ron, Harry uncovers a conspiracy that could affect the future of the wizarding world. H/Hr and R/OC.
1. Draco Malfoy

1 A Coded Parchment  
  
1.1 E. C. R. Potter  
  
A/N This story is a post Hogwarts fic. 4 years after graduation from Hogwarts, Harry Potter is an Unspeakable: an agent for the Department of Mysteries. With the help of Journalist Hermione Granger and Auror Ron Weasley, Harry uncovers a conspiracy that could affect the future of the entire Wizarding World. Possible H/Hr in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1.2 Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy  
  
It seemed as if every important wizard and witch in the wizarding world was present in Diagon Alley that sunny Saturday afternoon. Socialite wizards and elegant witches as well as reporters from every form of magical media were there. They were all gathered in front of a podium set in front of the buildings that housed the research center for Magical Maladies. Standing behind the podium was the object of attention. He was a young wizard around 21 years of age. He had slick, platinum blonde hair, cold grayish blue eyes, and was wearing elegant black robes with violet and silver trimmings.  
  
"I wish to thank all of you whom have attended today," said the wizard with a megawatt grin. "It has been a honor to be so rewarded as to having these buildings named after me after me." He gestured toward the building behind that had a sign over head that read 'Draco Malfoy Research Center'. "It has been great to know that just a few contributions from the Malfoy fortune has helped save the lives of millions throughout the wizarding world who suffer from rare diseases." The guests applauded as cameras flashed. Draco Malfoy made a small bow before continuing.  
  
"All of my life, I have devoted myself to further improve the lives of witches and wizards everywhere. However, I have often been frustrated by the lack of help I could provide for there is only so much that a philanthropist can do. However, I am happy to announce that the days of my being a philanthropist will end soon." He paused while the entire congregation fell silent. Only the clicking of cameras was heard. "I am pleased to say that I will be campaigning to become the next Minister of Magic."  
  
The crowd roared with applause and cameras flashed. As Draco walked off of the podium, he was swarmed by reporters who showered him with questions.  
  
"What has compelled you to run for Minister of Magic?"  
  
"What is your comment about the rumors about your late father's association with He-who-must-not-be-named?"  
  
"How do you feel about buildings and organizations being named after you?"  
  
"Will there be a Mrs. Malfoy in the near future?"  
  
Draco answered all questions with a smile. He mentioned that his father Lucius had made a number of mistakes during his lifetime but that he hadn't repeated them. He also said that there was unfortunately no potential Mrs. Malfoy in his life.  
  
After the crowd around him had subsided a little, Draco noticed that one of the Daily Prophet journalists hadn't come near him. Rather she looked like she was ready to leave. She was around the same age as him and was quite attractive with long bushy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes. She was wearing plain, green work robes and no make up. Draco immediately recognized her as someone from his class from Hogwarts. The Head Girl from his seventh year to be specific. He himself had been a prefect.  
  
"Hermione Granger?"  
  
The journalist looked up quite startled. "Yes," she said.  
  
Draco grinned and approached her. "Hermione! Its great to see you again!" He stuck out his hand, which Hermione hesitantly shook. "How long has it been, 4 years? I see that you're working for the Daily Prophet. Still in contact with your old friends?"  
  
Hermione remained speechless for a minute. From her memory of their Hogwarts days, Draco Malfoy had loathed her and she had disliked him. The idea of Draco being friendly to her was a little unnerving to say the least.  
  
"Y..yes. Harry and I have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron everyday. And I see Ron often and the Weasleys all the time as well."  
  
Draco nodded. "That's good to hear. So could I invite you to have dinner with me some time then?"  
  
"What?!" Hermione was completely shocked. 'Draco Malfoy asking me out on a date?!' she thought. "Well, I'm a little busy these days but I promise to get a hold of you again with an answer."  
  
Draco grinned. "Thanks, Hermione. It's been great seeing you again. Owl me with your answer." He turned around and left, looking a good deal happier.  
  
A/N Well, here's the first chapter of my second fic. I'm telling you now, this story is strictly H/H! It is not a D/H (the horror)! I ask that you all read and review this story. This won't be as long as "The Mage Knights" is. Its also a lot more light hearted. So please, enjoy the fic! 


	2. The Message in Code

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1 Chapter 2: The Message in Code  
  
It was night. The half moon shone down on an abandoned Warehouse just outside of Southern London. Three hooded figures huddled on the roof of the warehouse. Their manners suggested that they were discussing something secretive.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light bathed the roof! The three figures pulled the hoods of their black cloaks lower so as to hide their faces. They turned to the origin of light.  
  
Standing there, a tall young wizard with messy raven black hair, emerald green eyes, and round rimless glasses! He was all black and his trench coat like cloak gave him a near sinister and intimidating appearance! But his most obvious characteristic was the scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt!  
  
"Well, well, well," sneered one of the hooded wizards. "If it isn't Harry Potter himself: stooge for the Ministry!"  
  
"For the Department of Mysteries to be exact," said Harry. He pointed his wand and started advancing forward. "Now could you kindly state your business here or shall I take you in for questioning?"  
  
The hooded wizards remained silent for a while. Suddenly, the one whom appeared to be leader of them drew his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Harry rolled and dodged the killing curse! He pointed his wand at the leader and yelled "Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of the leaders hand and landed fifteen feet behind Harry! Before Harry could make another move however, another one of the hooded wizards tackled him! Harry keeled over but he still managed to place a kick in the wizard's midsection! Another swift kick to the jaw knocked the wizard off his feet! Harry quickly scrambled up as the third wizard sprang from behind him! Before the wizard could attack though, Harry spun around and backhanded his opponent! He placed a right hook and a left uppercut and sent the wizard flying back!  
  
During the confusion, the leader had managed to recover his wand! He pointed his wand and was about to fire another killing curse at Harry when…  
  
"Expelliarmus!" The leader was flung back as his wand flew out of his hand again! Harry looked up to see who had shot the disarming spell.  
  
It was a young man riding a broomstick, a Nimbus 2500. He was quite tall, had long red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and freckles all over his face. He was wearing red, gold, and gray robes, black slacks and boots, and a black cloak that billowed behind him like a cape.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Ron Weasley looked down toward Harry. "I'm an Auror. Hunting down dark wizards is my job; especially if they're fighting an Unspeakable. Want some help?"  
  
"Thanks, but I can handle this." Suddenly, Harry blasted backwards by one of the hooded wizard's curses. "OK, maybe I could use some help," he said as he scrambled back up to his feet. Ron swooped in to help but was suddenly flung off his broom as he was hit by a curse! He quickly got back up to his feet and knocked the leader out with a roundhouse kick! Harry tackled one of the hooded wizards while shot a stunning spell towards the other one! Suddenly, there was an explosion and both Harry and Ron were flung off the roof!  
  
The two wizards tumbled down the grassy hill that the warehouse was standing on! By the time they had made it back to the rooftop, the hooded wizards were gone.  
  
"DAMN!" shouted Harry. He seemed to be livid about the dark wizards' escape. Ron wasn't all smiles either but he had more curiosity on his mind than anger.  
  
"All right, Harry. Now what was that about?"  
  
Harry remained quiet for a full minute as he studied Ron. He seemed to be pondering on whether to let Ron into the loop or not. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"For the past three weeks, the Department of Mysteries has been monitoring activity amongst certain dark wizards in Britain. Nothing big seemed to be happening but it still got some of the people at the top a little worried. Then, three days ago, I intercepted this," he handed Ron a crumpled piece of parchment that had runes written all over it. "Its written in code, but I've managed to decode small bits and pieces of it. There was something mentioned in it about Voldemort…"  
  
"What?!" gasped Ron, his eyes wide and his complexion paling. "But you defeated You-Know-Who during our seventh year!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I know. My theory is that this is some kind of back up plan Voldemort left behind for his Death Eaters in case he was ever defeated. Anyways, I've managed to figure out that the dark wizards are planning something for the Minister of Magic elections."  
  
Ron snorted. "Oh yeah, Draco Malfoy and my brother Percy. 'Best' candidates available." He sighed, "What is this world coming to?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but grinning. "So anyways, I also found out that some of the dark wizards involved would be meeting here tonight. I was hoping to capture them and take them in for interrogation but guess that's not going to happen." He sighed. "Oh well, I suppose I could try to decode the rest of the parchment."  
  
"Anything I could do to help?"  
  
"Keep an eye out for dark activity. Also, owl Percy and advise him to be careful. But don't let on to much, if the public found out that there was some happening with the Minister elections, the panic would be chaotic to say the least."  
  
"Gotcha. Accio Nimbus 2500!" Ron's broomstick flew into his outstretched his hand. He mounted it kicked off. "I'll get a hold of you later, OK? Keep me posted."  
  
"Right. I'll owl you if something comes up."  
  
Harry disapparated as Ron took off into the night air.  
  
A/N So, how is this story going? I hope you all like it. It's not going to be as long as "The Mage Knights". So please, review. Please also read and review my short story "Uninvited Guest at the Wedding". 


	3. A Date and an Attack

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1 Chapter 3: A Date and an Attack  
  
"Malfoy did what?! " exclaimed Harry. It was the day after Harry's encounter with the dark wizards at the warehouse and he and Hermione were having one of their daily lunch dates at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"He asked me out for dinner," sighed Hermione. "I know. It was very unexpected and surprising."  
  
Harry frowned. "This is the same Draco Malfoy who used to tease you and call you 'mudblood' and try to make our lives a living hell, right?"  
  
"Uh huh, the same one."  
  
"You aren't thinking of going?"  
  
"I think I might." She grinned. "You know how his father was associated with Voldemort." (Hermione had started saying his name during her sixth year) "Maybe I could dig something up from him that could help you decode that parchment you found."  
  
Harry spat out the tea he was drinking and his eyes grew wide. "How do you know that?!" he hissed. "That's classified information!" His first thought was that Ron had informed her.  
  
"Give me some credit, Harry. I'm an investigative reporter. Finding out secrets is my job." She winked. "That includes secrets kept by the Department of Mysteries. Don't worry, this information is strictly off the record."  
  
Harry let out a breath of relief. He trusted Hermione with his life and if she said information was off the record, it was off the record. "Well OK. But if you're going to go see Malfoy, take care of yourself."  
  
"You know I do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione, glad that you could make it," said Draco as Hermione joined him for dinner. They were at one of the most expensive restaurants in the entire wizarding world. Draco had even reserved one of the more expensive private booths. There was also some soft chamber music and some candlelight. Basically, the place reeked with galleons.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel a little out of place in her blue, beautiful but modest dress robes. Still, she smiled and said "I'm glad as well, Darco."  
  
The date turned out to be quite enjoyable. Draco turned out to be charming, charismatic, and humorous, a big change from their Hogwarts days. He even presented her with a number of gifts, which she politely accepted. It seemed as if it would turn out to be one of the most enjoyable dates Hermione had ever had.  
  
Then, around dessert, Hermione noticed that Draco was gazing at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. She was just about to speak but Draco beat her to it: "Do you want go somewhere else more private?"  
  
"Excuse me?" spluttered Hermione. Draco was grinning and had a gleam in his eyes that made her shudder.  
  
"Do you want to go to someplace more private where we could, say, get to know each other a little better?"  
  
Hermione was completely speechless. She stared at Draco for a a few moments before she finally yelled "That's why you asked me out?! To try to get me in bed?!"  
  
"It was the first thing I thought," said Draco with a matter of fact tone. The way he seemed to say it suggested that woman usually through themselves at his feet so as to get in bed with him (which was probably true).  
  
Hermione had never been angrier in her entire life. "Did you think I that I was some slut who would let you shag me without a second thought on a first date?!" she yelled. "I have never been more humiliated in my life!" She promptly stood up and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione walked down the lit streets, letting the night air cool her temper. She was still irritated by how Malfoy had tried to lure her into bed but was a lot calmer now that she was away from the jerk.  
  
As she walked down a dark alley, Hermione felt a presence behind her. She turned around and gasped. Standing behind her were about a dozen hooded wizards! She couldn't recognize any of them since their hoods were drawn over their faces.  
  
"Miss Granger," said the hooded wizard who appeared to be the leader. "You have something that we want. We ask that you would kindly hand it over to us."  
  
"W...what?" stuttered Hermione as fear ran through her spine. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"If you will not give it to us," continued the lead wizard, "then we will have to take it forcefully." The hooded wizards started advancing toward her. Hermione whipped out her wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand flew out of her hand! One of the hooded wizards grabbed her arm. Panic over coming her, Hermione hit the wizard across the face! She punched another hooded wizard and even managed to kick a third one in the shins! Unfortunately, the leader struck her in the face and Hermione fell to the ground! She struggled to remain conscious as the hooded wizards started searching her!  
  
Suddenly, a number of the hooded wizards were blasted back by a series of lightning bolts! The wizards whipped around to see a raging Harry Potter leap off of his broomstick, a Firebolt Mark II! With a roar of anger, Harry charged at the hooded wizards a placed a couple of powerful, physical blows on the ones nearest Hermione! Unfortunately, he failed to knock any of them out and all of the hooded wizards decided to disapparate rather than fight the raging Unspeakable.  
  
"Hermione! Are you OK?" said Harry as he kneeled down next to her and held her in his arms. Hermione smiled, already feeling better just being in Harry's arms. "I'm OK. Thank you for saving me." She kissed him on the cheek. Harry helped Hermione back up to her feet.  
  
"You sure were lucky that I was flying overhead," said Harry. "What was that all about?" Hermione explained everything from her disastrous date with Malfoy to when Harry had just come and rescued her. Harry was lost in thought for a minute.  
  
"Interesting that you were attacked by dark wizards right after you walked out on Malfoy considering his families association with the dark side," mused Harry. "They said you have something that they want?"  
  
"Yes, but I have no idea what that is."  
  
"Could be the coded parchment," said Harry. "I recognized some of those dark wizards from the warehouse I went to last night. They don't know who intercepted it and they may have suspected you because of your reputation as one very nosy reporter." He grinned when he said the last comment. Hermione rolled her eyes but ignored him.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a ride back home," said Harry. Hermione was about to argue but thought better about when she realized that she was still groggy from the blow to her face. She got on the broomstick behind Harry and they flew away.  
  
A/N Well, I guess Malfoy wasn't a nice guy after all. I still hope that all of you continue reading and reviewing this. Sorry about all those exclamation points, guess I still haven't broken the habit yet. But I will. A special thank you to all of those who reviewed all of my stories. Chapter 4 will come soon. 


	4. Ron's Professor Girlfriend

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
Chapter 4: Ron's Professor Girlfriend  
  
"Weasley, what in Samhill's name did you just say?!" The outcry had come from a plump, middle-aged wizard with a full head of black hair streaked with gray. Jason McNeil, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  
  
Ron sighed and repeated what he had just said, "Request permission to help Unspeakable Harry Potter on his current case of the coded parchment."  
  
"That information is classified, Weasley!" yelled a red faced McNeil. "I'm not going to bother asking how you found out about it. But it's out of your hands! Leave it to the Department of Mysteries. You're job is to catch dark wizards!"  
  
"But sir, if you would please…"  
  
"Listen Weasley," McNeil's face softened and his expression warmed. "You're one of the best damned Aurors I got in my department and I mean the best! But you don't have what it takes to work with an unspeakable. Aurors have a reputation of shoot first and ask questions later. But you, Weasley, tend to shoot first, shoot again, shoot once more and finally ask questions when everyone's dropped dead!"  
  
"Uh sir, I've always brought my targets in alive."  
  
"That's beside the point!" yelled McNeil, his face going read again. "You don't have what it takes! STAY OUT OF THE BUSINESS OF UNSPEAKABLES!"  
  
Ron sighed and gave his assurance. He muttered to himself, "Love the star treatment you give your Aurors, McNeil" as he exited his bosses office.  
  
"McNeil getting down at you again?" asked a kindly voice. Ron turned around to see Sirius Black, deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Harry's Godfather. Sirius had been cleared of his charges during the trio's sixth year within five years he had worked up to the position of deputy head of the DOMLE.  
  
"Nope he awarded me the Order of Merlin," said Ron sarcastically. "Yeah, when is he not down my bloody arse? Oh well, at least I can look forward to my date later today."  
  
"Oooooooh! So Ronnie's finally got himself a girlfriend after so many years," said Sirius with a huge grin.  
  
Ron scowled. "For your information, Sirius, I've had plenty of girlfriends in my lifetime. Let's see," he started counting off from his fingers. "There's Hermione during fifth year, Victoria Richardson during seventh year, and…. OK! Fine! This is the first girlfriend I've had in years!"  
  
Sirius was still grinning. "Soooooooo, who is she?"  
  
Ron smiled. "You know her. Natalie Robyns."  
  
"The Hogwarts transfiguration professor? How old was she again?"  
  
"23"  
  
"Ah, going for older woman now? Didn't think you had it in you," said Sirius.  
  
"Dream on, Padfoot," said Ron. But he had a goofy grin on his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hogwarts looked pretty much the same since the trio had gone to school there but there were a number of cosmetic differences in the staff. Albus Dumbledore had passed away two years ago, or at least that was the common belief. There was an unconfirmed rumor running around that he had secretly retired, secluded himself from society, and was enjoying his post Voldemort days in style. Whatever the truth was, Minerva McGonagall was headmistress now. She was far less stern compared to her teaching days but she still was not someone you wanted to cross.  
  
Severus Snape was still head of Slytherin house, potions master, and he was now deputy headmaster. Luckily, he had grown a lot fairer in his inter- house treatment but he was still as nasty as ever. Remus Lupin had returned as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor during the trio's seventh year due to the invention of the more advanced wolfsbane potion. He was now head of Gryffindor house. Flitwick was still there (though nearing retirement). Sprout had retired after the trio's seventh year and the herbology professor who replaced her was none other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
But the object of Ron's affection was a tall young witch with waist length blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Natalie Robyns was the transfiguration professor and the head of Hufflepuff house. Ron met her, that afternoon, at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade village.  
  
"Ron! Over here," she called when she saw a familiar shock fiery red hair enter the pub. Ron smiled and joined the beautiful blonde woman at her table.  
  
"Hey Nat. Sorry I'm late."  
  
Natalie laughed. "I expected you would be so I came a little late myself. So you're more or less on time." Ron grinned sheepishly. "So, how's life been treating you recently?"  
  
"Oh, my boss got on my back today like usual. And Hermione got attacked by dark wizards last night…"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Don't worry, she's OK," said Ron hurriedly. "Harry was passing by and he got her out of hot water."  
  
"I'm glad that she's alright," said Natalie looking a little relieved. "What was she doing at the time?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this. She had just had a date with Draco Malfoy…"  
  
"No kidding?! He's like one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world!"  
  
"So's Harry. Anyways, date was a complete disaster, told her so, and she stormed out on him. But then, she ran into these dark wizards on the way back. She was lucky."  
  
"Well, since I'm sure that Hermione is all right, why don't we forget about everything and enjoy each other." Said Natalie with a smile. Ron grinned and kissed her sweetly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron and Natalie had the time of their lives in Hogsmeade that afternoon. They visited Zonkos, Honeydukes, the owl post, and the Shrieking Shack. They even paid a visit to the joke shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes, run by Ron's older twin brothers.  
  
"Hey Ron, you scored big time with her," whispered Fred as he checked Natalie out.  
  
"Awwwww, our baby Ronniekins is growing up," whined George as he wiped away a mock tear.  
  
"Shut up you gits!" hissed Ron as Natalie came back from the bathroom.  
  
They left W.W.W. and started make their way back to Hogwarts. Ron decided to pay Neville, Hagrid, and Remus a visit and went up to the school. He met many familiar faces in the Great Hall. He was just about to engage Neville in a discussion about Quidditch when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on his lap.  
  
"Bollocks," said Ron as he read the letter. "Sorry Natalie, but I've got to go. They've located some renegade warlock in Liverpool and it's my job to hunt him down."  
  
"OK. I'll see you again," said Natalie. They kissed before Ron left the School. He had to walk out of the Hogwarts grounds to apparate and he chuckled when he remembered how Hermione used to say, "You can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds!"  
  
A/N Well, there you got chapter 4. OK, so it's a little fluffy, but that's just this chapter. Things will start getting serious again in the next chapter. So just hang on until then. For clarification purposes, the coded parchment Harry mentioned in chapter 3 if the parchment that he shows to Ron in chapter 2 (its also where this fic gets its title). In the mean time, just read and review this story or any other of my fics. Oh what the heck, just read! 


	5. The Assassination

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1 Chapter 5: The Assassination  
  
While Ron was enjoying the company of Natalie Robyns, Hermione was fuming behind her desk at the Daily Prophet as she wrote her column. She was still irritated by the disastrous date with Malfoy the night before. Her messing started to become messy as she started venting her anger onto the column she was writing.  
  
"My, my, my, someone's very testy this afternoon," said a soothing voice from behind her. Hermione whipped around and stared into the bright green eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh hi Harry," she said. Harry's presence helped calm her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came for a visit. What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, it's just Malfoy." She practically spat out the name. Harry nodded in understanding. "I still can't believe that he thought that I would…oh, never mind."  
  
"He doesn't deserve you, Hermione," said Harry as he sat down on an empty chair next to her desk. "He was all wrong for you."  
  
"And would you know anyone who's right for me?" said Hermione sarcastically as she went back to writing her column.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe someone like me."  
  
"What?!" Hermione's face suddenly sprang up. Harry looked startled.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said someone like…WHOOPS!" Harry only seemed to just realize what he had said. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Well...I…I…I suppose…that I …er…I have these…feelings for you…"  
  
"Harry, if I remember correctly, you always made a point that your feelings for me were strictly platonic."  
  
"Well…I…I suppose…that…feelings change." Harry looked abashed, but he looked Hermione in the eye and said, "You wouldn't mind would you? I mean, I don't want our friendship ruined because of this…" He would have continued if Hermione hadn't suddenly pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, they both had wide grins on their faces.  
  
"Harry, you're not going to believe this but I've had feelings for you since you saved me from that troll back in first year," said Hermione. Harry looked absolutely startled.  
  
"But that was 10 years ago!"  
  
"Believe me, it was worth the wait!" Harry grinned as Hermione pulled him into another deep kiss amidst all the cheering of the Daily Prophet employees around them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
About a week later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Natalie were double dating at an expensive restaurant in Hogsmeade. Ron had been ecstatic about his two best friends finally getting together after so many years. "Ha! I just knew you couldn't remain platonic forever!" he had said when the two made their announcement to him.  
  
Harry and Hermione were as close to each other as ever. In was highly advantageous that they already knew everything there was too know about each other and Ron couldn't help but be a little envious of them: he and Natalie barely knew each other.  
  
"Hey Ron, isn't that Percy?" said Hermione as she noticed a number of people enter the restaurant. Sure enough, Percy Weasley and his campaign managers, Philip Johnson and Phoebe Tomans, had just entered the restaurant and were discussing something: most likely Percy's chances of becoming the next Minister of Magic opposed to Draco Malfoy. Philip Johnson was a short, stout man with thinning brown hair and dull blue eyes while Phoebe Tomans was a tall, alender woman with short blonde hair and gray eyes.  
  
Ron scowled and turned away. "Nope, that's the big rock head of Ottorey St. Catchpole." He apparently didn't feel like associating with Percy right now. After eating for a while, Natalie excused herself to the bathroom. Ron took this opportunity to bring something up with Harry.  
  
"So how much of the parchment have you decoded?" he whispered.  
  
"Ron, didn't your boss deny you permission to work on this?" hissed Hermione.  
  
Ron grinned. "Since when have I ever abided to rules?" He turned back to Harry and said "So?"  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't like discussing such classified matters in public but he knew that Ron wouldn't back down. "No. It's taking me forever. I've managed to figure out something called 'the memory' but I have no idea what that is about."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "Have you tried revealing spells?"  
  
"Yeah. The effect was nugatory."  
  
"A translater spell then."  
  
"The parchment is designed to repell all forms of spells and charms that could help with the decoding." Harry tossed off his glasses and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The Death Eaters probably used some kind of talisman for their decoding. If I can only find out what that talisman was…" He abruptly stopped when Natalie returned from the bathroom.  
  
The four spent about another hour talking about a wide variety of subjects ranging from the choosing of the new Minister of Magic to the current Hogwarts classes. They saw Phoebe Tomans stand up and walk away but paid no heed. Hermione excused herself for the bathroom right around when Harry and Ron had started a heated discussion about professional Quidditch.  
  
"This is going to be the year Harry! This is the year for the Chudley Cannons!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron! The Cannons don't stand a chance! It's either going to be Puddlemore United or the Appleby Arrows. I mean the Arrows have got that new seeker…"  
  
Suddenly, a scream erupted from the women's bathroom! Harry and Ron shared a glance before dashing over to the origin of the scream. The scene that greeted them was horrifying to say the least.  
  
Hermione was shaking on the ground, her eyes wide and her face pale. She had her wand drawn. Right next to her was the lifeless corpse of Phoebe Tomans!  
  
A/N I need to mention something. At first glance, Chapter 4 may seem like an unimportant fluff chapter but in reality, it's actually the most important chapter in the whole story. You'll eventually find out why. So R/R this and stick around for the next chapter. 


	6. The Investigation

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1 Chapter 6: The Investigation  
  
Before anybody could move, a dozen aurors and hit wizards burst into the restaurant, led by none other than Jason McNeil! "Arrest her!" he shouted. One of the aurors, Sam Locks leaped forward, snapped Hermione's wand and placed a magical restraint on her. Harry and Ron snapped out of their trance.  
  
"What are you doing!" they both shouted.  
  
"We're placing her under arrest for murder," snarled Locks. Hermione looked up at Harry, pleading to him with her eyes.  
  
"McNeil," said Harry, "I think you should…"  
  
"I do my job my own way, Potter. Don't criticize my methods!"  
  
"Dammit Jason!" yelled Ron. "If you'd just give her a chance, you'd see that she's innocent!"  
  
"You're my employee, Weasley! I don't think it's your place to criticize my job."  
  
"She's supposed to be innocent until proven guilty!"  
  
"Not in the wizarding world, Potter. If your investigation comes up with more evidence, then she'll be let free. In the mean time however, its Azkaban for her!"  
  
As soon as McNeil said "Azkaban", Harry roared with anger and charged at McNeil! He was barely held back by Ron and Sirius (who had come with the aurors). "Harry," said Sirius. "Beating McNeil to pulp will only cause more problems. Calm down." This was very painful for him to say since both he Ron felt like beating McNeil to pulp. Unfortunately, McNeil was their boss and beating would not be good for their jobs.  
  
Hermione stepped forward. "Harry, please don't cause a scene. I'll be all right." She looked frightened however. Harry's gaze softened.  
  
"I promise, Hermione," he said. "I'll do everything in my power to get you out of Azkaban." Hermione gave him a weak smile as the aurors led her out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later, Harry was leading the investigation of the murder. He was very frustrated with the actions of the aurors since it hadn't helped him with his investigation.  
  
'That was very stupid snapping Hermione's wand,' thought Harry. 'A good Priori Incantatem would've proved her innocence easily, but they just had to snap her wand.'  
  
"Hey Harry, check this out," said Ron while investigating the sink. He had located a few drops of a thick brown liquid. Apparently, someone had drained a potion into the sink. Harry studied the drops.  
  
"Polyjuice potion."  
  
"Why would someone dump polyjuice potion into a sink?" asked Ron. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"They were probably trying to get rid of the excess," said Harry. "My theory is that the real murderer took the potion and disguised him or herself to avoid capture."  
  
"Well, that could help but it won't clear Hermione's name or help us find the real culprit."  
  
Harry was still thinking. "What if Hermione was framed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if somebody wanted Hermione out of the way? She was attacked by dark wizards a few days ago; apparently they were looking for something she had. By framing her, they could search her flat without hindrance." Harry and Ron shared a glance before disapparating to Hermione's flat. Her flat looked a hurricane had run through it. Everything was a complete mess, but nothing was missing. It looked like the dark wizards had raided her flat, but found nothing.  
  
"Well," said Ron. "Looks like the dark wizards wanted simply give Hermione a larger cleaning bill."  
  
Harry remained quiet as he continued thinking. "Malfoy," he muttered.  
  
"What does ferret boy have to do with this?"  
  
"Everything, if my theory proves true."  
  
"Theory?"  
  
"Malfoy gave Hermione a number of gifts during their dates a few days ago. You know his family's association with the dark side, what if Malfoy had unknowingly given something to Hermione that was important to the Death Eaters?"  
  
Ron's eyes suddenly widened in understanding. "And she was attacked by dark wizards right after Malfoy had given her the gifts!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So where are those gifts if they aren't here?"  
  
"After the attack, I took her back home to my flat. She must've left them there."  
  
Within a second, Harry and Ron disapparated to Harry's flat. A quick search showed that the gifts were underneath the bed in the guest room. Harry and Ron started rummaging through them.  
  
"Chocolates. Malfoy must've been planning to take Hermione dementor- sighting," muttered Ron.  
  
Harry located a small book, which seemed promising. After a quick glance however, he quickly stuffed it back into the bag he had found it in.  
  
"What is that book?" asked Ron.  
  
"N…nothing," said Harry. Ron raised an eyebrow and said "Accio!" The bag flew into Ron's hand. It turned out to be a book on Kama Sutra.  
  
"OK! That's something I did NOT want to find out about Malfoy!" yelled Ron. Harry started searching through the gifts again. Draco Malfoy's choices of gifts for a date frightened to Harry and Ron. Finally, Ron found something interesting.  
  
"What's this," he asked as he pulled a clear orb out of a parcel. Harry's eyes suddenly widened in excitement as he swiped the orb away from Ron.  
  
"This is it!" yelled Harry. "This is what they're looking for!"  
  
"Well, what is it!"  
  
"It's a decoder crystal," said Harry looking very excited. "This must be what the dark wizards have been using to read their codes. With this, I can completely decode the parchment!"  
  
A/N OK, that chapter, mainly Malfoy's gifts, frightened me a little. I can't believe I wrote that. But I'm definitely satisfied with it and I hope that all of you readers are as well. Tell me if you are by reviewing. So hang tight for the next chapter. 


	7. Decoding and Jailbreaks

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1 Chapter 7: Decoding and Jailbreaks  
  
Azkaban fortress was a lot more different from what it had used to be like. Sure it was still cold, dark, dreary, and miserable but there were no more dementors: they had been kicked out for their allegiance to Voldemort during the reign of the Dark Lord. That fact alone made the prison seem like a heaven compared to the hell it had used to be.  
  
Hermione felt nothing but sheer boredom while in her cell. She hadn't been fully convicted so she received better treatment then most inmates. She was also extremely thankful that the dementors were gone. Hermione had absolute confidence in her innocence and she fully trusted Harry to clear her name. Therefore, she spent the hours of her imprisonment wondering who would want to frame her for murder.  
  
'Could it be Malfoy,' she thought. 'I'm sure that he's the type to hold grudges, and if this were Hogwarts it would be in full character for him to frame me for some crime I didn't commit. Of course, we're grown ups now and this is a lot more serious…' Her train of thought was disrupted when a letter was thrown through the bars of her window onto her lap. Hermione looked up in time to see a silhouette of an owl fly away. Hermione read the note.  
  
1.1 Hermione  
  
Something has come up. I'll be coming to see you at midnight tonight. See you then.  
  
1.1.1 Harry  
  
Hermione's heart fluttered a little when she read the note. ''Harry will be here at 12.' She started counting down the hours till midnight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in London, Harry and Ron were stooped over the coded parchment that had started the whole affair. "Well here goes nothing," said Harry as he ran the decoder crystal over the parchment. Within, seconds the runes had transformed into words:  
  
This plan is to be left behind as a legacy to the Dark Lord should he fail in his quest for power. Before Lord Voldemort's defeat by Harry Potter, he had developed a plot for a conspiracy that could place the Dark Lord's followers into power through more subtle methods. The plan is that we must get some one we can fully control, in our present case Draco Malfoy, into the office of Minister of Magic. If Percy Weasley were to be chosen, the consequences would be disastrous.  
  
The time to act must be during the Candidate Talks held on September 24th. The security will be topmost at the talks so the plan must be foolproof. In the meantime we will continue using the muggle warehouse outside of southern London as a meeting place.  
  
It must also be noted that the traitor, Severus Snape, also knows this plan. Therefore, Snape must be disposed of before the Candidate Talks. If all goes well, Draco Malfoy will be the next Minister of Magic, the perfect puppet.  
  
Ron looked up, alarmed. "Harry! Tomorrow is the 24th!"  
  
Harry nodded. "The Candidate Talks. They're going to do something during the Candidate Talks."  
  
"We've got to warn Percy!"  
  
"We can't. The Candidate Talks are the most secretive meetings of the wizarding world. Not even I know where they take place. And we can't owl them: the owls would be repelled."  
  
"Oh, so we're just going to sit here on our arses while former Death Eaters plan the demise of my brother!"  
  
Harry remained silent for a few minutes before he said "Snape."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Dark Wizards will try to kill Snape sometime within the next 24 hours. If we can catch that dark wizard…well…he or she might know where the talks take place!"  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!" yelled Ron. "Of course, can't we just let this guy kill Snape before we catch him?"  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione couldn't remember a time when midnight had taken so long to roll by. She had been waiting for long in front of her cell door, hoping to catch a sight of his green eyes as they walked in to see her. She glanced up at the clock.  
  
'Two more minutes to go,' she thought. 'These must be the longest two minutes I've ever had.'  
  
Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice call out "Reducto!" Hermione whipped around just in time to see the outer wall of her cell be blasted away! She could do nothing but gape before she caught sight of Harry Potter hovering just outside on a broomstick.  
  
"Harry!" she hissed. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Breaking you out, of course." He said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione just stood there aghast.  
  
"What?! You can't just break me out! I'll get in even more trouble than I already am!"  
  
"I'll explain later," said Harry. He yanked Hermione onto the broom. Not entirely sure of what was going on, Hermione simply wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as he flew off over the North Sea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron was reading a book while listening to Celestina Warbeck sing on the Wizarding Wireless Network when the program stopped.  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring a news report. There has been a jailbreak at Azkaban fortress just fifteen minutes ago. This has been the first escape from Azkaban since the famous Sirius Black 8 years ago. The inmate who has escaped is the renowned journalist, Hermione Granger who was being held on charges of murder. There have also been unconfirmed reports that the wizard who broke Miss Granger out is none other than her long time friend, the famous Harry Potter, the defeater of You-Know-Who…"  
  
Ron was absolutely stunned by this news. He called out "Harry!"  
  
"What?!" Harry Potter stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"You didn't just break Hermione out of Azkaban did you?"  
  
"Of course not, I've been here with you all this time. Why do you a…" Harry suddenly realized what Ron had implied. Both men started pale, their eyes widening in shock. Without a word, both Harry and Ron grabbed their broomsticks and took off into the night. They needed to find Hermione before it was too late.  
  
A/N Well now, what do you think? This fic is only going to be about half as long as "The Mage Knights" which would mean ten chapters. OK, so it was a little short. But this was supposed to be light hearted and it is compared to "The Mage Knights". And most especially compared to "The Mage Knights" sequel I have planned out. I'll post the first chapter to that fic after I finish this one. So that will be in about three days till now. In the mean time, R/R this story. 


	8. The True Culprit

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1 Chapter 8: The True Culprit  
  
The broomstick carrying Hermione and Harry landed in the middle of a dark forest near Dover. For her part, Hermione was a little alarmed by what had just happened. Harry had just broken her out of Azkaban when she had been positive that he could get her out through legal means. Of course, Harry had always been a rule breaker in school, but this was the law they were talking about. What ever he had to say to her, Hermione thought it had to be very important with the risks Harry was taking.  
  
All such thoughts dashed from her mind however as Hermione realized that she was alone with Harry in the middle of a forest. Acting more on hormones than reason, Hermione tried to kiss Harry but was startled when he pulled away in shock.  
  
'Why did he pull away?' wondered Hermione. 'I know we've only been dating for a few days but…' Suddenly, it dawned on her that since it had only been a few days, there were still some people who didn't know that the Harry and Hermione were an item. Fear and panic seizing her, Hermione slowly started to back away. "You're not Harry."  
  
'Harry', realizing that the charade was over, whipped out his wand. "Where is the crystal," he hissed.  
  
"What?" Hemione had no idea what 'Harry' was talking about.  
  
"The decoder crystal."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Draco Malfoy gave you our decoder crystal. We want it back!"  
  
Hermione remembered the gifts Malfoy had given her during their date. 'There must've been something among those gifts that the dark wizards wanted. That's why they attacked me after the date! That's why I was framed for murder! That's why I'm in trouble now!' Hermione remained quiet and tried to inch away.  
  
"Crucio!" Hermione dodged the cruciatus curse fired by 'Harry'. She picked a small rock and threw it at the dark wizard. The rock hit him in the hand and the wizard dropped his wand! Hermione made a dash for the fallen wand but was tackled by 'Harry' who tried to pin her to the ground. Hermione started hitting him with fists. It was emotionally painful for her to hit someone who looked and sounded just like Harry but she had to defend her self. Getting angry, 'Harry' managed to punch Hermione in her gut! Hermione whimpered in pain as she curled up on the ground. 'Harry' picked up his wand and was about to curse her when a voice called out Expelliarmus!"  
  
The first 'Harry' jumped out of the way of the disarming spell just as Ron Weasley and a second Harry Potter flew down on broomsticks. Finding himself outnumbered, the first 'Harry' disapparated.  
  
"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry and Ron made their way to her. Though happy to see her best friends again, Hermione wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"First prove to me that you're the real Harry."  
  
Harry took her hand gently. "I don't know what that other guy did to you, but I can assure you that I'm nothing like him." Harry chose his words carefully, "No imposter could completely trick you because they can not love you the way I do. You can see that this is the real me in front of you because of how much I love you."  
  
Hermione stared into the pools of emerald that were Harry's eyes. She slowly brought her lips to Harry's and felt the amazing sensations that came around whenever they kissed. The sensations were enough to convince her that this was indeed the real Harry she was kissing. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Just to let you know, I love you too," she said. Harry grinned and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Alright, alright! As much as I love witnessing you two snogging each others brains out," said Ron while making a gagging face, "we need to get to Hogwarts so we can see Snape become bug food!" Harry and Hermione sprang apart looking very red.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A dark figure was walking through the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This figure needed to perform a very important mission for the sake of the survival of the Death Eaters: kill Severus Snape. Snape had never taken plans for the Candidate Talks seriously. He could not believe that the former Death Eaters could launch such an extensive plot without the aid of Voldemort. Still, the fact that he knew about the plans made him a threat and Death Eaters wiped out all potential threats.  
  
The figure entered the dungeons and started heading towards Snape's office when a voice whispered "Lumos." Natalie Robyns whipped around to see Ron Weasley standing in a corner, his wand lighted. Ron wore an expression that had anger, shock, and betrayal written all over it.  
  
"Tell me it isn't true," he whispered, his voice reeking with malice and betrayal. "Tell me that you just wandered down here to ask Snape a question, or to ask a favor from him, or just to see him for a friendly chat."  
  
Natalie just stared at Ron, her eyes wide in astonishment. "Ron, what are you doing here? What are you suggesting?"  
  
Ron held up the decoder crystal. Natalie stared at in shock. "I'm suggesting that you've come down here to kill Snape," hissed Ron, barely containing his rage.  
  
"You're not suggesting…"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm suggesting!"  
  
Natalie remained still for a moment when she whipped her wand out in panic!  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Natalie's wand flew away into the hand of Harry Potter who was in another corner. Harry pointed his own wand at Natalie's and said "Prioi Incantato." A shadowy image of Phoebe Tomans flew out of the wand and pointed an accusatory finger at Natalie.  
  
"She's the one," said the shadow.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I believe that you have some explaining to do Professor Robyns."  
  
Ron pointed his wand at Natalie and said "Stupefy!" Natalie fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
A/N Well, tellme: was that predictable? Did any of you realize who the true culprit was? I suppose it was a little too easy, but I think it was quite mysterious. All the questions will be answered in the next chapter, so in the mean time R/R. 


	9. The Truth comes Out

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1 Chapter 9: The Truth comes Out  
  
About a few hours later, a large crowd of people gathered around an unconscious Natalie Robyns in the Hogwarts headmaster's office. The people were as follows: Unspeakable Harry Potter, Journalist Hermione Granger, Auror Ron Weasley, Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement Sirius Black, Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin, and Potions Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Severus, will you do the honors?" said McGonagall. Snape stepped forward and poured three drops of Veritaserum down Natalie's throat. He pulled out his wand and said "Enervate." Natalie woke up, her eyes dull.  
  
"Say your name and occupation," said McGonagall.  
  
"Robyns, Natalie. Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Are you a Dark Witch?"  
  
"Yes." Ron visibly stiffened.  
  
"How did you kill Phoebe Tomans? You were with me and Ron when she was killed," said Harry.  
  
"That was one of the members of the organization who was with you using polyjuice potion. I switched with him when I went to the bathroom to establish an alibi. I was hiding in the bathroom under an invisibility cloak until she and Granger came. I stunned Granger and killed Tomans."  
  
"Who heads your organization?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Jason McNeil."  
  
"WHAT?!" both Ron and Sirius bolted out of their seats, horrified by the fact that their boss was the leader of the conspiracy. Harry also looked agitated but kept his cool.  
  
"Who else is part of your group?" continued McGonagall. Natalie gave about twenty names of witches and wizards, the vast majority of them working in the Ministry.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" muttered Ron. "This is a whole blasted conspiracy! With that many dark wizards in the ministry, why do they need to get Malfoy as Minister?"  
  
"None of them aside from McNeil are in positions that could get them true power," said Remus.  
  
"So what are they planning to do?!" shouted Ron.  
  
Snape looked up at the red haired auror. "I would of thought that would be quite obvious," he said.  
  
Ron shuddered. "They're going to kill Percy."  
  
"Right," said Snape. "The plan was that the opposing candidate was to be assassinated while he was giving his campaign speech."  
  
"So where do the Candidate Talks take place?" said Sirius. Neither Snape nor Natalie knew.  
  
Harry however, seemed to have thought up something. He made his way over to the fireplace and said "Incendio." Flames roared in the fireplace. Harry pulled out a jar of glittering powder from his cloak. He threw some of the powder into the fire and said "Albus, could I have a word?" The remainder of the company was shocked when the supposedly dead Albus Dumbledore tumbled out of the fireplace!  
  
"Dear me," said Dumbledore. "It is nice to be back in Hogwarts again. But what's all this? I was hoping to enjoy my retirement in peace." Harry hastily explained while the rest of the company stared in disbelief. Dumbledore noticed.  
  
"If you are wondering why I am alive, I must mention that the rumors that I simply retired and secluded myself from society are true. I wanted some peace and quiet after Voldemort's defeat but I am willing to come by in case of an emergency as is the current case." He turned to Harry. "The Candidate Talks are held in the Magical Politicians Auditorium in Liverpool. And I believe Percy Weasley's speech is at 10 AM."  
  
"10AM! That's three hours from now!" shouted Ron. Harry nodded.  
  
"If we fly off now, we can make it just in time," he said. He, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus decided that they would fly to Liverpool immediately, taking Natalie with them.  
  
"Good Luck," said Dumbledore. "And remember, that fact that I am alive is a secret." He winked at them. Harry winked back before the company kicked off into the morning air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How are you feeling, Ron?" asked Hermione after they had been flying for about two hours. They were nearing Manchester.  
  
Ron glanced back at the unconscious Natalie who was tied up on the back of Sirius's broom.  
  
"Well, considering I've just been betrayed and backstabbed by the woman I've been steadily dating, quite peachy. How do you think I feel?!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione remained quiet before she asked, "Did you love her?"  
  
"No. But it wouldn't have been surprising if I eventually did. I thought we were going so well together. And then, low and behold, my girlfriend turns out to be a Dark Witch!"  
  
Harry flew up to Ron. "You'll get over her, Ron. You'll eventually find the woman just right for you."  
  
"Just like you have?" grinned Ron. "Well I suppose I'll have to prepare myself to playing baby sitter for all those little Harrys and Hermiones that'll be running around." Harry and Hermione turned beet red as Ron burst out laughing.  
  
A/N Next chapter is the last chapter. I hope this story was quite enjoyable and that all of my readers loved it. So please R/R this story. And also, remember that the first chapter to the sequel of The Mage Knights will be up after this story is finished. 


	10. Uncovering the Conspiracy

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
1 Chapter 10: Uncovering the Conspiracy  
  
The Candidate Talks were probably the most important speeches for the road to Minister of Magic. As far as Percy Weasley was concerned, he was born for this day. All the Hogwarts classes, the O.W.L.s, the N.E.W.T.s, the reports on Cauldron Thickness, the work in the Ministry, today would be the day when all climaxed. OK, there had been set backs such as the death of Bartemius Crouch Sr. 7 years ago and the recent death of Phoebe Tomans, but all of that would be in the past soon.  
  
Percy glanced at Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was a nervous wreck. He was visibly shaking and his speaking was erratic. Percy grinned: this was going to be so easy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
McNeil scanned Malfoy. It was clear how much nervous he was. There was no way that Malfoy would be able to compose himself for the speech. That meant that it was up to his organization to make him Minister of Magic. He glanced up at the Dark Wizard at the back of the crowd who was disguised as Harry Potter. He was supposed to fire the killing curse at Percy when he went up to the podium to make his speech. Percy Weasley would be dead, leaving Draco Malfoy as the sole candidate. And Harry Potter would be blamed for the assassination.  
  
Beads of sweat fell down McNeil's forehead as the an announcement was made, "And now I ask our first candidate, Percy Weasley, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, to come up and make his speech.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus landed in front of the Auditorium and made a mad dash for the entrance. An enforcement wizard stepped forward and blocked their path.  
  
"I'm sorry sirs, but only authorized personel are…"  
  
"Get out of the way, Andrews! Or I'll have you fired!" yelled Sirius. Recognizing the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in other words his boss, the enforcer stepped out of the way. The company dashed into the auditorium just as Percy started to make his speech. 'Probably something on cauldron thickness,' thought Ron. He then caught sight of a wizard identical to Harry pointing a wand at Percy from the back of the crowd!  
  
Ron made a dash for the podium where Percy was making his speech. The crowds started scattering as the auror made his way to his brother whom was oblivious to the company who had just barged in.  
  
Ron yelled "PERCY!" and dived forward just as a voice rang out "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ron knocked Percy down just as the green light of the killing curse flew over their heads!  
  
Startled, Percy stared into the grinning face of his younger brother.  
  
"Hiya Perce, old pal!"  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?!"  
  
Sirius caught sight of McNeil and shouted, "Arrest him!" Needless to say, all of the aurors and enforcers were confused. But Harry knew precisely what to do and ran toward McNeil. Realizing that he was done for, McNeil tried to fight his way out.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry ducked the stunner and shouted "Expelliarmus!" McNeil was blasted backwards while his wand flew into Harry's outstretched hand. He slumped down to the floor, unconscious. Meanwhile, Remus was rounding up all of the remaining dark wizards with the help of the aurors whom had figured out what was happening. Amidst all the confusion, Draco Malfoy had fainted in terror.  
  
The imposter 'Harry' was about to make a break for it when Hermione ran up to him and yelled "Stupefy!" The imposter fell unconscious. Hermione recognized the imposter as the same 'Harry' whom had broken her out of Azkaban. She pointed his wand at him and said "Finite Incantatem." The polyjuice potion wore away to reveal auror Sam Locks.  
  
In this way, the conspiracy of the coded parchment was resolved.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few weeks later, not much seemed to have changed though things had. Percy was now Minister of Magic, and Sirius was the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minerva McGonagall was teaching transfiguration at Hogwarts again until a new professor could be found.  
  
Hermione Granger was waiting at a table in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. After a few minutes, Harry Potter made his way to the table carrying two tankards of butterbeer.  
  
"Hey," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey. I read your article on the conspiracy in the Daily Prophet. Top notch material, I'm sure you'll get some prize for that."  
  
"Thanks. How's Ron doing?"  
  
Harry grinned and pointed toward the bar. Hermione caught sight of Ron hitting on a beautiful, sophisticated looking brunette. She was flirting back.  
  
Hermione grinned. "He sure gets over pretty fast, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, its probably a good thing. I wouldn't want him feeling broken hearted over Natalie Robyns for a long time."  
  
"So, is there anything exciting going on in the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. I've got two weeks off and I was planning a vacation to Bermuda. Want to come with me?"  
  
"You bet, Potter."  
  
Harry grinned as he and Hermione kissed passionately in the middle of the pub.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N Well, that's the end of this story. I hope all of you loved it; I know I did. A special thank you to all of my reviewers: you guys rock! I hope that everybody continues reading my story. And also, remember that the first chapter to the sequel of The Mage Knights will be up in a few hours. Thank you for reading my story!  
  
E. C. R. Potter 


End file.
